Trust,such a simple word but So hard to do
by xX-Just-That Girl-Xx
Summary: After being betrayed by her so called lover,Jack,and left alone on the island they met,Rosemary has escaped but has a reward for her head. She goes undercover as a male sailor but finds herself on the Pearl. What happens when Jack later finds out? JackOC
1. Chapter 1

"Come now,captain,I've known you for more then a day and I know you can swing a sword better then that!" I teased.

"I'm full of rum,love!"

"Oh excuses,excuses!" I spun,tipping my non-intoxicated body so it swept the captain's feet off of the ground,my other hand running freely in the air behind me and my raven hair flying with it. I moved more like dancer then a swordsmen...or swordswomen.

The captain fell with a thud onto his back into the sand of the deserted island. A smile spread more on my face as I fell to my knees almost silently beside him,one hand on each side of his stomach. I smiled down at him,against my better judgement.

"Love,you'll be the death of me." He joked with a smile as he rubbed my arms,the warmth of his hands in the cold night air giving my spine a tingle. I smiled sadly.

"You'll get off this retched island and forget me,there'll be no death involved." I said quietly,not moving but looking away.

"When I get off this island,I'll be taking you with me." he said,grabbing my cheek gently and moving my face to look at him. His face glowed in the fire light. I smiled more and lade down gently on top of him,my head on his chest.

"Don't make a promise you wont keep,Jack. I can tell by the way you act you're a ladies man,so why dwell on a damsel you met on an island after being marooned?" I asked,unable to hide the sadness in my voice.

"'Cause you're no ordinary damsel. I don't love the others,Rosemary." I didn't answer,just enjoyed the company. He was drunk after all.

He'd end up leaving me the next day,as I planned but even though I knew it was coming it still made be displeased. A captain without honor isn't a captain,just a sailor with luck. I ended up escaping on a boat of rumrunners,but that wouldn't be the last day _Captain_ Jack Sparrow ever heard from me.

* * *

**_Wanted-Dead or Alive_**

**_Rosemary Delia_**

**_Offences:Piracy,Theft,Refusal of Corporation._**

**_Information of capture or location to Commodore Norrington of Port Royal will be REWARDED with $50,000_**

* * *

I stretched as the sun rose above the horizon of Tortuga. I smiled at the thought of freedom of the horrid island I had left. Thank the ocean for rumrunners. I was free..well as free as you get with a pirate-hating commodore on your tale. But I had plans of getting out of this alive and happy.

I'd acquired mans clothing and had a plan all worked out. I'd become a member of a crew and no one would know I was really the hated pirate the Commodore searched for. I had on dark brown sailor pants and a white sailor shirt. My mid back length raven hair was folded into the bandana atop my head,only strands falling into my eyes were noticeable.

There were few flaws to my appearance:my feminine curves,feminine face,and my eyes. My baggy clothes covered the curves,my had shadowed my face,but my eyes were unchangeable. They were the color of the sea,calm and loving but they held a troubled soul and a fire hotter then hell.

I was no ordinary female. I didn't need the company of a man to make me complete. I'd held trust with only one and that trusted been broken,so I gave up. I was on my own but I would fend easily. I witty and keen,no need for a man to slow my pace.

I walked down the streets toward the docks of the small island. I passed the nearest of pubs and looked in the window. A crowd had gathered around a small table. My curiosity grabbed hold of the better of me and I walked in,walking to the shadows and listening intently to the men's conversation.

"Why do you need a new crew?",a husky man asked in front of the table.

"Our crew was cut short after a run in with the Navy.".a shorter man sitting behind the table replied.

"Alright then.",the bigger said,signing the ripped and tattered paper that had few other names on it.

"And why should the Black Pearl allow ye aboard?",the smaller asked.

I didn't listen to the others reply as moved in front of him grabbing the paper and signing my name. They both looked at me,the bigger one laughed before walking away. The man remaining smirked. Why the smirk? Because I wasn't an over sized "all bronze and no brains" idiot. But I had skill and for the better now-smarts.

"Why shouldn't she? As I've heard,you're desperate. To come to the small and idiot infested Tortuga is a sign of harsh need. Now you can acquire a new hand or lose one,it's your choice,but choose wisely." I said darkly,my soft feminine voice out of trace. I turned and began walking away.

"Boarding is at noon!" the man called. I smirked. This was my break. I'd been abandoned twice,once as a captain,once _by_ a captain. But I was starting anew. And I was planning to leave the past behind. _Him_ included.

**Some plans get changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Black Pearl...the Black Pearl...Bloody hell!" I yelled to myself as I walked along the unpopular side of Tortuga. The name of the ship I was to sail upon had been nagging at my brain for last hour.

"It's just a well-known ship." I decided after awhile. It wasn't a ship I'd sailed on,that I was sure of. I'd only sailed on one ship,and that was the ship I'd captained;The Bloody Rose. I'd stolen the Bloody Rose from a port not far from Tortuga. It had been docked and unattended for so I decided I'd take it;Such a fine ship shouldn't be left alone for too long. Just as I'd untied the last dock line and boarded the ship,a big and muscular man came from below deck. He'd obviously been drunk the night before.

I was weaponless at the time and when he saw me and noticed his boat had been let off the dock,he charged with his sword drawn. I may not be,just as I wasn't then,strong but I'm more for grace then anything. So when he swung his sword at my chest,I ducked down,swung me foot,and made him fall onto his back. I ran to the side,intent on jumping onto the dock,but the boat had drifted away from shore. Just as I turned back around,the man stood and came at me again. I ducked again only now noticing the handle of a dagger sticking from his boot.

At his next attack I ducked once more,only now reaching forward and grabbing a hold of the dagger handle. When I pulled it out,I got more than just the blade;the whole dagger,case and all,came out. The case had chains attached to the side and the blade seemed to of never been used. I dropped the case of as the man took another swing. I jumped out of the way and kicked his back,making him fall over forward slightly. I stabbed the dagger into his back and pushed his bleeding body overboard.

I still carry my prized dagger that I stole from the captain of the Bloody Rose. After that win I came to Tortuga and got a crew. Not a year later,they pulled mutiny and marooned me on the blasted island,where I met Jack. I only knew him for two days and was dumb enough to fall in love with him. He seemed to share the emotions but the next day when I came back after collecting wood,he was gone.

I'm a strong girl but it still hurt. Jack was unique and I hated losing him but I knew there was never going to be anything real between us. There couldn't have been. I was marooned because I was a women and women on ships doesn't match. And Jack is too in love with sea to have room on his ship for me. I was bad luck,according to myth,and I wondered if Jack believed in luck. Either way,he left me stranded on the bloody island. I'd never forgive the infamous "Captain Jack Sparrow",even though I'd try my hardest.

I made my way back to the dock,considering it was almost noon. Just before I reached the docking area I checked my boot for my prized dagger and my waist for my sword. I double checked my disguise and then made my way toward the dock.

"I'll be on the crew of a well-known ship." I thought proudly then had second thoughts. If this was in fact a well known ship then there would be people in pursuit of it. But the crew and captain would have to be talented for it to be so well known. I shook the thoughts out of my head and made my way onto the busy loading dock. I couldn't have second thoughts now. I looked around and realized I had no idea what the Pearl would look like.

I walked farther until I finally found the small tubby man from the pub. He smiled as I came up to him. He motioned to the ship beside him and I got on. The first thing I noticed was that the rolled up sails were black,something I hadn't seen before. I walked over to the main mast where the new crew members waited. I stood quietly and waited for the captain.

Finally,after waiting for more time than I found necessary,the chubby man came to stand in front of the new crew. He introduced himself as the first mate,Gibbs. After another few minutes boots were heard from the direction of the sleeping corners. I turned my head slightly as a figure came from the doorway. My heart leapt when the man I'd hoped to forget long ago came to stand in font of crew.

Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
